Don't let go of me
by Rei Tenshi
Summary: Asuka comes and takes someone special away from Rei... (Rape involved, some thigns are not for weak willed, be cautious. Please review.)


Rei moved through the corroders of NERV quickly, making her way to the office. She needed to speak with Gendou, and she needed to speak with him now. Right upon reaching the massive stainless steel door, she heaved in a sigh and knocked. She blew her hair out of her face and stood straight, blinking when the door opened.

"Rei.. First child. What are you doing here?" Gendou stood between her and his office.

"Sir if you don't mind I would like to talk to you." She looked up at him, her face starting out stern but falling when his eyes looked at hers through his glasses.

"Rei I am.. I am busy." He looked back into his office nervously.

"Sir I really must talk with you..." She half closed her eyes, trying not to look into the office. 

Gendou sighed and walked out into the hallway, pushing her backward a little. Rei was back against the wall, her back against it, and she let her books fall. Gendou pushed his lips against her's forcefully, and his hands went to her hips. She refrained from kissing back and turned her head. "Sir I need to speak with..." She was cut off by a rough hand on the inside of her leg, running up her skirt a little, moving slowly now.

Rei closed her eyes and thought of birds. Gendou stopped, suddenly aware of what he was doing to her in an open hallway, and moved backward, sticking his hands halfway into his pockets. "What do you want Rei?" She winced at his now harsh words, and looked up at him ashamed of what he did and of what she let him do. 

"Nothing... Shushou Ikari..." Gendou looked at her, sighed and headed back into his office.

Asuka looked up from his office chair. her legs draped over one side of the chair, her dress half ridden up her thigh, showing light pink panties. "Was that Wonder girl? What did she want, Sekushi-san?" Asuka ran a finger from her lips to her neck, looking at him with ice blue eyes.

Gendou held out his shoulders, trying to look bigger to the redhead. He smiled and walked over to pick her out of his chair, then sit down in it himself, with her on his lap. "I do not care what she wanted, lover. You are what I want. -Chichikuru-" The last word was said in a gasp of breath as Asuka kissed the older man's neck. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinji walked through the steel gate after gaining access. His shoulders were slumped, and his school case was just barely off of the floor. Too tired to even look up, he felt his head bump into something soft. Then he was falling, his eyes closed as to avoid possible injury to them, his hands out in front of him. He felt something under him, and his eyes opened when his body settled from the fall. His eyes matched together with Rei's. Then Shinji's widened and he scrambled off of her, reminded of something else, another time in her apartment. She stood, brushed herself off gingerly and walked away from Shinji, seeming upset from something. Shinji stood there, rubbing his shoulder, looking at her walk away. 

Then the Third Child stood, and forgetting why he was even on his way into NERV, he picked up his bags and started after her. "Shimatta! Rei wait for me!" His legs carried him out of NERV and after Rei, though he was sure she didn't hear him swear and call out to her, she seemed to be walking slowly, waiting for him. 

He walked beside her as slowly as she was walking. Shinji kept glancing at her, her face facing forward and not looking at him.

"Uh.. Rei?" He gulped and looked at her, stopping his feet. 

Rei stopped a few feet ahead of him and turned around slowly. "Nani-yo?"

Shinji looked down, unable to keep eye contact with her. "I.. gomen nasai I wasn't watching where I was going earlier, I didn't mean to run into you.. " He kicked at an imaginary stone, and held his school case in front of himself, trying to hide a small erection.

Rei nodded, and turn around. "Arigatou, Ikari. No one ever apologizes to me." She continued walking away from him, leaving Shinji with his shocked, blushed face looking after her with longing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinji practically floated into the apartment, even happy to smell Misato's cooking. He dropped his school case off in his room, and walked into the kitchen, hugging himself. Misato looked at him strangely, her fingers wrapped around the spoon in the pot, stirring the ramen slowly. Shinji went off into the bathroom, and Misato shrugged, figuring maybe he had gotten stoned for the first time with those hooligan friends of his, Kensuke and Tohji. She smiled and remembered the first time Kaji had gotten her stoned, and let her hand hit the side of the pan, burning her fingers.

"Daiben! Gah, baka! Chikusou!" Shinji poked his head out from the bathroom when he heard Misato's trail of vulgar responses to her burnt fingers.

"Nani-yo?" He walked out into the kitchen area, and smiled at her, taking the spoon as Misato sucked on her poor fingers. Shinji couldn't stop smiling, and it eventually forced a smile on Misato's face, momentarily making her forget about her fingers.

"Why are you so happy, Shinji-kun? Did something happen today at school?" She walked away from him and to the fridge, pulling out a can of Yebisu and smiling at him. 

He stirred the ramen and then turned off the heat on them, turning to her with a huge grin. "Iie, Misato. I am just happy, yoi?" He walked into his bedroom and lay down listening to his Sdat.

Asuka walked in looking shredded, her eyes drooping a bit and her arms crossed over her chest. Misato looked at her with a smile previously there from Shinji's shared happy mood, and Asuka glared. "What are you looking at, baka??" She snapped and ran off into her bedroom. Misato blinked and shrugged, continuing to drink her beer. 

Shinji lie on his bed and thought of what had happened. He wondered what was going through her mind right then, and right before hen drifted off on a small nap, he thought he heard her voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gendou's hand went against her skin, flat against Rei's cheek and threw her backwards. Rei's back slammed against the wall, and she closed her eyes. She thought of what it was like to be with him, was it was like when she wasn't being punished. His hand was under her, between her legs and he applied pressure, picking her up from there, and squeezing till there was pain. Rei was limp, though Gendou didn't care. he ran off a string of curses at her for barging into his office that day. "What did you want, you little whore? Did you want to emarrass me? Did you want to tell me I was not you're lover? That this is wrong?? Did you, you little BITCH!" He threw Rei against her bed and kneeled in front of her, tearing up her skirt, and holding her knees backward. She looked up at him, not crying but staring at him with a blank expression. Gendou couldn't look into her eyes as he ripped down her panties, and hit her in the face again before pulling her legs apart painfully and thrusting himself into her, her own moans of pain mixing with his of brute pleasure. He called her names and screamed at her, and he rocked her small frame back in forth. "Do you want this eh? Do you little cunt!? Tell me who you want Rei! Come on." But Rei couldn't answer him. She was on the verge of losing her consciousness and she was dreaming of a time when they were in love, a time when Gendou treated her gently, and not raping her like this. When Asuka came she lost his love, Asuka was prettier and he could get more form her. Rei bitterly thought of her hate for Asuka as she lost her grip with this world and passed out in the hands of this brute force, her body being ripped apart by rape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asuka looked in the school mirror the next morning and brushed her fingers with her hair. She had left Shinji smiling his way through the streets, not really caring what was going through his head. She was getting ready to skip school and go and see Gendou, he was supposed to take her to the beach today.

In the mirror, Asuka saw Rei enter the stall, her hands clasped behind her back as usual. Asuka turned around with a smug look on her face. "Does Wonder Girl finally use the school bathrooms? Do you finally think you are just like the rest of us?" Asuka sneered and flipped her hair away from her face, walking out of the bathroom, past Rei, but being stopped by a small jab, as though her skin was caught on something. her eyes lowered to her side, and she saw Rei's hand there, gripping a small knife. Her own blood started to pour over the knife and Rei's fingers, hitting the floor with a splatter. Asuka ripped away from Rei, making the knife slash go further along her side. Rei came to her again and stabbed her in the chest, white hot pain searing through her as her heart struggled to make her blood beat, but she was losing her blood. The cut from her side was deep, and she felt herself losing touch with the world. Before closing her eyes, She saw the creepy smile of betrayal slide over Rei's lips and she died, on the floor in a pool of her own blood. 

Rei walked over to the sink and dropped the knife in it, then ran some wamr water over her hands. The blood didn't come off completely, but when her skin was only stained a dull pink, her wiped them off and walked over Asuka's body and into the school room, sitting in her desk. A girl who had no name to Rei looked at her hands, and whispered something to a friend. They snickered about her, and Rei caught some words about her period. 

Shinji walked into the room, and over to Rei, sitting in the desk in front of her, then turning around. 


End file.
